The present invention relates to a physico-chemical method for eliminating heavy, toxic and/or precious metals contained in urban, industrial sludge and liquid animal manure. It concerns more particularly sludge in which the metals are suspended in an aqueous solution and together form a mass to be treated. Elimination of such sludge raises serious problems, since certain metal oxides can be seriously detrimental to both human and animal health.